This invention is related to braking systems for trailers and more particularly to a brake system remotely actuated by electrical means.
Tractor-trailer braking systems of the prior art usually involve a braking device on a trailer actuated by a fluid connection to an actuating member in the tractor cab. The fluid media is usually air, vacuum or a hydraulic fluid. The problem with such fluid media is a relatively slow response between the actuating member and the brake and conduits requiring coupling and uncoupling such that foreign matter is sometimes introduced into the working fluid.